Unforgotten
by broken gaurdian
Summary: I like the Mortal Instruments book series!Isabelle and Simon need a story! Isabelle is still grieving over her young brother's death. Simon helps her live, laugh, and to love again. When they start falling in love, will everything in the past be forgotten
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Simon P.O.V**

Living a normal teenage life is hard. Its even more damn hard if you're a vampire hated among other vampires! They hated me because I was a daylighter and I'm able to walk outside in the sun. It's a all hate relationship. I tried living my old life with my old friends and family back home in New York.

I'm still trying., but its extremely hard. No one knows the true me. I decided I needed to spend some time with someone who knows the true me…. Clary! Even though she's with Jace we are still best friends. And today we were going to spend some time together. I arrived at the institution. When I got inside I heard yelling. And I went to see what was happening.

" She needs more time!" Yelled Alec. His body was shaking so badly.

" It's been weeks! Izzy's not eating or sleeping. She doesn't talk to anyone or come out of her room. This is out of control! She needs to stop!" Replied Jace.  
><em><br>This is getting awful. _I thought. Its been nearly 2 months since Max has passed away, well was murdered. But Isabel his being consumed in self guilt still. She thinks its all her fault but of course it wasn't. She did all she could, but it wasn't enough.

"Please Jace stop! Just leave her alone! Its been hard on all of us! Let Iz deal however she wants!" Demanded Alec.  
>I appeared into view and saw Clary standing by Jace concerned and scarred. The boys saw me, but continued their argument.<p>

" No this needs to stop! She needs to move on! Its been long enough! This is weak, Isabel is being pathetic!" Screamed Jace.

" Fuck you, Jace!" Alec screamed and then he lunged at Jace.  
>The two best friends tore each other apart. Jace was a better fighter and was winning, but Alec surprised me. He was fighting Jace hard. I've would have never imagined gay, Alec so fierce, strong and manly. Finally I got them apart and forced them to start.<p>

" What the hell is wrong with you two your best friends! Stop! Have you lost your minds!" I yelled.

Finally after a couple intense minutes Alec went off to the portal and said,"I'll be with Magnus, I can't stand this place." Alec and Jace locked eyes but said nothing. Then Alec disappeared through the portal.

Jace abruptly left the room. Clary was about to follow but stopped. She looked at me with pleading eyes , as to seek permission to follow him.

" Go calm him down." I said. She then left to comfort Jace.  
><em>So much for out fun day.<em> I thought. Then a brilliant but risky idea came to me. I went upstairs and knocked on a door.  
>"Who is it?" A familiar voice asked.<br>"It's Simon. Isabel may I come in please?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Simon's p.o.v  
>The door creaked opened revealing Isabel slowly.<p>

"What do you want Simon?" She asked.  
><em><br>This wasn't going to work. She won't want to. This is a stupid idea. Bu t…. I'm going to hell anyways, so might as well try._I thought.

"I have a problem. Today Clary and I were going to have a BFF day, but she's with Jace." I said.

"Why is she with Jace right now?" She asked.

"When is she not with Jace? That doesn't matter right now." I said but pressed on,  
>"we're going to watch a movie, but that's not going to happen. No one is here, and I'm asking you if you want to hang out? We don't have to talk or anything; I just really don't want to be alone."<p>

She took in a deep breath then said, "Yes, come in.

I made my way into her room and sat on a couch. Then I looked and observed her.  
>She looked like the old Isabel, but looked like the life was sucked out of her. I've have never seen anyone this depressed. All the happiness and attitude had been sucked away. I hate to admit it, but Jace was right. She had bags under her eyes and had gotten way slimmer than before. She had definitely not been eating or sleeping very much. <em>She was still beautiful though<em>. I thought.

"So how's your life downlander?" She asked.

I responded using my usual sarcastic comments. Then we started talking. I even got her to laugh and smile a couple times.

"Oh my gosh I missed this!" She cried, dying of laughter.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Laughing. It's been a while." She answered. "I haven't **REALLY**laughed since Max….." She trailed off. She stopped laughing and then I saw tears build up in those beautiful eyes.

I got up and kneeled down at her feet, held her hands, and said, "Izzy, I know it's hard. It's really hard. I can't even imagine how you feel. I'm really sorry. It's not fair. It's ok to cry and grieve; no one blames you for that. I know you don't want to hear this, but it wasn't your fault. I know you believe it is, but soon you will see it wasn't."

I hesitated but continued, "When I asked Alec what was Max like he said 'he was a happy free spirit. He just loved to live and enjoy life.' I think Max would like you to do that."

She nodded, but was still crying.

"Let me take you to lunch." I said.  
>She nodded. I brushed the tears off her face and helped her up. I opened the door for her as we left the Institution.<p>

In about an hour I gotten Isabel talking, laughing, crying, out of the institute and we were on our way to lunch. Hell it's a start. She needed a friend or someone who can understand her; who isn't in the same place. That friend was me. Yea I know right! It surprised me too.


End file.
